Return Two Days
by cerseilannisters
Summary: Soon to be re-written! When a strange Magi appears Negi and Asuna find out that theres more to Asuna's powers then meets the eye. But with great power there is a great price. Will the girls of 3A be able to handle it and will Asuna find strenth in love.
1. Jamie Obscurus

Title: Return Two Days

Author: bakared4ever

A/N: My first Negima fic! I'll be completely honest when I say this fic is dedicated to my best Friend Jamie Turner. Who pasted away in 2005, he was the one who got me into Negima and ever since I've fallen in love with the characters. Now this fic has been in my head for 3 months now so sorry if the details on certain stuff are fuzzy. Also this takes place after the Festival (still waiting for the 13th book in American) so if I get some stuff wrong correct me. So with all that said and done I give you _Return Two Days_. (Possible pairings include: Negi/Nodo, Kono/Sets, and Asu/OC)

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Negima. (But I wish I did)

Chapter One: Jamie Obscurus

She sat there just staring out at the moon. He was with her & they were just staring.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Asuna whispered

"Yeah I know." Negi agreed

"You know with all the stuff Kunel Sanders told us I think I know what I want." Asuna said thoughtfully

"And that is?" Negi asked looking at her. She was still staring at the moon, but she then turned so she could see him.

"I want to find my memories & who I really am."

There was an odd silence between them. But still they sat there, in the world tree staring out at the stars and the moon.

They sat there for a while longer until Asuna then noticed Negi dozing off and thought they'd better go back to the dorm room. She flicked him in the head causing him to open his eyes immediately.

"Come on we should go." Negi then yawned and grabbed his staff, which accidentally knocked Asuna off the branch.

"ASUNA!" He yelled and flew after her to try and catch her

'_Why do I always screw every thing up!'_ He thought

Asuna cursed slightly, she should have been more careful of where she stepped and Negi should have watched where he put that damn thing. She gasped when she felt strong arms catch her. Asuna then looked up to see who caught her.

He was Hansom, his eyes were a bright emerald green and his light brown hair was tied back in a tight pony –tail.

"You know you should really be a little more careful, you could have hurt yourself." He said smiling.

Asuna felt her self blush and hoped he didn't notice.

"I-I tripped." She whispered

When Negi landed he ran over to Asuna who was now on the ground staring at this stranger.

'_A stranger coming out of know where and helping a random girl. No person would have seen that unless they were a Magi.' _Negi thought.

"My names Jamie Obscurus." He said taking Asuna's hand and kissing it.

Asuna felt herself blush redder this time and hoped he didn't see.

'_Wow, he's really hansom.' _Asuna thought

Negi looked at Jamie, he wore a black cloak, faded blue jeans, and a white blood stained t-shirt. Negi also noticed he was badly beat up and not caring what he looked like.

"So can either of you show me which way to Head Master Konoe's office?" He said and flashed them another smile.

A/N: There you are. Sorry if it was so short the next chapter will be longer promise! Oh and Yes Jamie Obscurus is based AND looks like Jamie Turner. Also what did you think? Good, bad, Ok, Not sure tell it to me R&R Please. No flames, but ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always welcome. So again R&R and until next time PEACE!


	2. The Warning

Title: Return Two Day's

Author: bakared4ever

**Chapter Two is Up**

A/N: Ello Peoples well here is the second chapter I tried to make it as long as I could. And put as much about what's going on as I could. I'm really sorry if it feels like I haven't updated in forever. And to those who reviewed last time I shall keep my promise.

I love you guys forever! Don't for get to R&R love you!

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Negima. But if I did, oh just for get it and read.

Chapter Two: The Warning

"So Jamie to what do I owe this pleasant surprise to?" Headmaster Konoe was behind his desk, with Jamie standing in front of him, while Negi and Asuna stood awkwardly to the side.

"I'm here Headmaster on behalf of the Occidentalis Guard."

"Hmmm…I see. And what has the guard sent you for?"

"Well I'm here to protect Asuna Kagurazaka."

Asuna stared at Jamie as if he was a madman and Negi had a look of confusion mixed with interest on his face.

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand?' Negi said coming forward.

"Jamie and I shall explain every thing tomorrow, as of now may Jamie stay in your dorm for the night Asuna-san?" She nodded; he then turned his attention back to Jamie.

"We shall call a meeting explaining every thing tomorrow morning. Asuna and Negi will escort you to the conference hall at ten thirty. Negi may I also ask you to bring Konoka-chan and Setsuna-san?"

"Of course sir." Negi said clutching his staff a little tighter.

"Oh and Jamie those cuts?"

"I ran into a little trouble is all, Headmaster. But nothing I couldn't handle." Jamie said scratching the back of his head a small smile at his lips.

"Very well then, until tomorrow then. Good Night." Headmaster Konoe said dismissing them.

When the three of them reached the out side of Headmaster Konoe's office Negi immediately bowed.

"We really didn't get a proper introduction. My names Negi Springfield."

'_So this is him Nagi's son.' _Jamie thought absentmindedly.

"It's very nice to meet you Negi." Jamie said smiling.

"So why exactly are you here and this Occidentalis Guard what is it?" Negi asked him a look of interest upon his face.

"Well as you know I'm here to protect Asuna, and as for the Guard it's a squad of elite Magi who have devoted their life's to protecting the Albus Jem which is a great source of power. The power the Albus Jem has is to steal a Magi's power and if that Jem falls into the wrong hands…" He trailed off looking as though he'd rather not talk about it.

"Lets just say all us Magi, we'd be screwed." He said grimly.

By now they had reached the dorm and watched as Asuna took her key out unlocking the door. As the three stepped in they found Konoka reading.

She looked up.

"Where have you-." But stopped when she saw Jamie.

"Oh, I see you've brought home a friend Asuna!" Konoka giggled.

"NO IT'S NOT L-." Asuna started angrily but Jamie cut her off.

"No it's all right Asuna we shouldn't try to hide our love any more. After all this lovely lady must be a friend of yours?" Jamie said taking Asuna in his arms.

Asuna tried to protest and open her mouth but found she couldn't. For some reason her mouth wouldn't work, her tongue felt dry as sand paper.

"I-I…" She trailed off as Konoka giggled.

"I'm Konoka Konoe." She said bowing. Jamie released Asuna and walked over to Konoka.

"My names Jamie Obscurus, it's nice to meet you." He said taking her hand and brushing his lips upon it.

Konoka just smiled and looked over at Asuna who was still speechless and a little pink in her cheeks.

"Asuna, Asuna are you alright?" Konoka asked giggling again.

"I-I dono." She muttered the pink in her cheeks vanishing. Asuna then looked over at Jamie, who seemed to be in deep conversation with Chamo and Negi.

"So some ones after Asuna-san?' Negi whispered worriedly.

"Yes, I promise I'll explain more tomorrow, but as of now I'm beat." Jamie yawned.

"You can sleep in my futon." Negi said pointing to the futon in the loft.

"Where will you sleep?" Jamie asked taking off his cloak. "I really don't want to cause any trouble or inconvenience."

"Please you don't have to be so modest, I can always sleep with Asuna-san." Negi muttered.

"Or I could sleep with Asuna." Jamie said a sly smile playing at his lips.

Asuna who had finally gotten a chance to calm herself down turned bright red again.

"NEGI YOU BAKA!" She yelled hitting him in the head with her fist.

"Asuna-san I didn't do anything it was Jamie!" He yelled franticly coving his hands over his head.

"Adeat." Asuna held her harson in her hands and whacked Negi a few more times in the head.

"ASUNA PLEASE!" He yelled again. Asuna stopped and crossed her arms.

"Asuna I'm really sorry I didn't mean to sound so perverted and gross. I just meant that I could sleep with you and let Jamie sleep in my bed." Negi apologetically bowed only to receive more blows on the head from Asuna's harson.

"Are they always like this?" Jamie asked Konoka as the two watched Asuna and Negi fight some more.

"Yeah, just about. But in the end they're like siblings." She said starting to heal Him.

"Asuna is really cute when she's mad." Jamie muttered, Konoka giggled.

"So Jamie How old are you?"

"16." He looked over to his left arm where she was healing him.

"Do you like Asuna?" The question was sprung on him but he made no hesitation answering it.

"I've only known her for a few hours but as of now yes I do like her."

"She likes you too, I can tell." She said healing the last off his wounds.

"There now if you'd give me you clothes I could wash them so you'll have cleans ones for the morning." Konoka said smiling sweetly.

Jamie nodded and stripped down to his boxers. He then climbed up to the loft and lay in Negi's futon. By Now Negi and Asuna had both settled down and were now sleeping in Asuna's bed, Konoka too seemed to be asleep.

'_Well I've made it here, lets just hope I can continue my mission with out to much trouble.' _Jamie thought laying there until he fell in a dreamless sleep.

"Good morning every one." Headmaster Konoe's cool voice filled the chamber.

"I have called this meeting to announce the presence of Jamie Obscurus of the Occidentalis Guard." A cloud of murmurs and side comments erupted into the once silent hall.

"He is here…" As Headmaster Konoe spoke the hall quieted down.

"He is here on business of the Occidentalis Guard, and now we shall here what he has to say."

Jamie smiled and stood up.

"So now that Headmaster Konoe has established the basics, lets get down to the real reason why I'm here. I have been sent here to announce the return of Anastasia Mauro." This time there were gasps and the murmurs were louder.

"Quite!" The Headmaster's voice rang through the chamber.

"She has returned and is after two things. The Albus Jem and Asuna Kagurazaka. She has planned to steal back the Jem and drain Asuna's power. As we all know Asuna has the power to cancel any magic, and with this in mind Asuna and the rest Of the Magi in the world are in great danger."

The Whispers and side comments grew louder until the Headmaster silenced every one with his hand.

"Now that she is back I give you all a word of caution. So please be careful who you trust and try not to use powerful magic for that is how she will track us down." Every one in the hall nodded and the chamber grew grim.

"So until we meet again, dismissed." Headmaster Konoe told every one. As people exited there were many conversations already being held about Jamie and what he had said.

"Jamie will you please follow me?" Shinzura asked winking. Jamie smiled and followed her with Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna right behind them.

"Now to get your affairs settled. You shall work at the school as a Janitor. I've arranged for you to live on the highest floor in the 3-A dorms, dorm 13-D. Negi and Asuna will show you your room." Jamie nodded and Asuna stepped forward.

"Asir, so it's true? This Anastasia is after me?" Her voice was shaky. Jamie saw her discomfort and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered into her left ear. Asuna sighed she found her self-letting her weight fall on him and she began to relax in his arms. Jamie then let her go and went over to Negi.

"You know you look very much like your father."

"Yeah I've been told that a lot." Negi said letting a smile surface on his face.

"I hope we get to be very good friends." Jamie said grinning

"I hope so to." Negi said happily. The group was about to walk through the door when Shinzura's voice called out just loud enough for Jamie to hear.

"Try not to break to many hearts while you're here." Jamie just smiled smiled and dashed off after the others.

A/N: Well there it is, oh and Thanx to all who reviewed last time you know I love you. I thought this chapter would show a little bit of Jamie's personality and his perverted side too. I remember once after school he looked up my skirt, which he said, was a total accident. But I smacked him after ward. Please bare with me, I've been really slow because of midterms, my birthday, plus February 26th was the day Jamie died, also our band (Sanford High) got chosen to go to The St. Patrick's NYC day parade. So I've been a little preoccupied with every thing any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want more I might be posting a preview of the next chapter in my profile so check that.

Well until next time Love You All! PEACE!


	3. A Walk Down Memory Lane

1**A/N: So I haven't really give u a lot of info on Jamie's past or anything like that. But if u do want info on that stuff this is your chapter, it goes back and forth through his life! So Love u guys who reviewed and R&R please! Oh and when you see three elipces thats a flash back and three will be at the end of the flash back. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima (but im working on it)**

Chapter Three: A Walk Down Memory Lane

Jamie sighed he looked up at the glass ceiling thinking about his past...

"Jamie stay here! Don't go anywhere until we come back." Nora Obscurus whispered hiding her son in a small corner.

"Mother I–." Nora quickly shut him up.

"Jamie! Please I beg you, stay here!"

Nora then grabbed her sword, kissed her song and went to join her husband. Jamie gave a small whimper and tears poured down his small face.

Minutes passed, then hours, and finally days, and Jamie's parents had not come to fetch him.

He stood up and wiped his tears away. He walked through the house and look around.

"Mother!" All was quiet except the sound of a moan.

Jamie ran to see where the noise was coming from, he walked to the front door and opened it.

But what he saw was beyond what his sex year old heart and mind could comprehend.

All around were dead bodies, he looked around seeing his mother barely alive and she was bleeding badly.

"M–Mother are you alright?" Jamie said tears starting to pour from his eyes again.

"I'll die soon Jamie. You m–must get out of here! Got to...to the Gaurd and t–tell them she's coming for her. We tried, we t–tried." she whispered.

"Mother I–I." But again he found himself crying.

"Take your–your fathers staff and go see the Gaurd..." Nora's eyes had began to close.

"Mother!" Jamie shouted angrily.

"Jamie I love you..."

This time her eyes closed permanently.

Jamie looked back down at the mop in his hands, he had finished mopping the floor. Now he picked the bucket plus mop and went to the cart. Loading the dirty water and mop on to it.

He went down the hall some more when he heard Negi's voice coming from the nearest classroom.

He smirked and opened the door to reveal Negi at the chalkboard and thirty girls sitting boredly in their seats.

"Anyway so can anyone define these words?" Negi asked turning back around.

Jamie chuckled as he leaned up against the door. Most girls were staring at Negi with a blank expression, some were talking with each other, others were sleeping and one of them had a camera and was taking picture of her class.

Jamie found he couldn't help himself and burst out laughing.

Negi then looked at the door and saw Jamie who was the on the floor laughing.

"Jamie!" NEgi said and went to help him up.

Th...HAHA...They...HAHA...Look...HAHA...so so...HAHA...Bored!" he said through tears of laughter.

Negi looked at his class and how bored they really were.

"Are you guys that bored?" Negi asked looking at his class.

Ayaka stood up.

"Well Negi-sensei we're not bored just..." she said trailing off.

Asuna then stood up.

"TO HELL WE'RE NOT BORED!" she shouted sarcastically.

Jamie then took notice to her yelling and stood up trying to recover from his fits of laughter.

"Im sorry guys, I guess your right. My minds just been on some other stuff." Negi bowed and looked back up at his class.

"You know Negi-kin if somethings bothering you, you can tell us!" Makie said smiling.

"Yeah we don't bite, well not unless you ask us to!" Yuna said giggling.

Negi smiled, he was so happy he had a class of amazing girls who cared for him.

"You know Negi you lucky." Jamie muttered walking deeper in the classroom so he was standing in front of the room.

All the girls eyed this new stranger, and Akira whispered to Yuna.

"He's hott!" Yuna sighed and looked at Jamie.

"Hell Yeah!" she whispered back.

"He looks about our age." Akira said wondering what his name was.

"I guess I am huh?" Negi said smiling.

The girls stared at them.

"Class this is my friend from Wales. Jamie Obscurus."

Jamie smiled warmly at all of them.

"Hey guys im Jamie your new janitor."

He looked around the room, most girls stared at him. But there was one pair of eyes that attracted his attention immediately.

They were Asuna's. She had been staring down at her desk ever since her out burst earlier.

A couple of hands went into the air.

"Well I didn't expect questions but sure you in the back." He said pointing to Yuna.

"Are you sixteen?" she asked smiling.

"Yes I am. You next to her."

"Are you single?" Akira asked innocently. Most girls and Negi laughed, even Jamie chuckled a bit.

"Yes I am single." He then looked back at Asuna who was still not bothering to look at him.

"Well if you guys need anything don't hesitate to ask me. Ill try and help anyway I can." Jamie said smiling to all of them. He waved and pulled Negi aside.

"Is there something wrong with Asuna?" Jamie and Negi both looked at Asuna.

"Im not sure." Negi said worriedly.

"She didn't seem to happy about something when she yelled at you?"

"I don't know. I'll try and talk o her after class though." Negi whispered thinking it might have been something he said.

"Alright them well I should go." Jamie muttered waving goodbye.

Jamie sighed again and emptied the small trash can into the bigger one.

"Why the hell am I so damn jumpy today!" He thought angrily.

A picture of Asuna then popped into his head from two nights before.

He smiled.

"She did look pretty cute with that pout." He thought out loud.

He moved along until he reached another trash can. He dumped it and the bell rang. All girl pouring out of there classrooms, eager to go to their sports and clubs.

Quickly Jamie moved from room to room cleaning and mopping when he looked at his watch, it was 4:30 p.m. and work was over.

He went back to the lockers and put his stuff in it thinking somemore...

A small voice called out.

Jamie sighed and looked around to find Abbie Westman jumping off the tree branch she was on.

Jamie stared at his eight year old companion, even as eight she was very smart and could already do really advanced magic.

Indertiginata Spirituslucis Spagittamagica Series Lucis." She said extending her hand so twenty-nine white arrows shot out of it.

"See raise you hand this way, that way the magic has a clear shot at what your attacking." Abbie said smartly.

"Jam don't listen to her she's just being a know it all." Brent Willim's muttered coming out from his hiding place.

"Shut up Brent, you never try to help Jamie anyway!" Abbie mutter stubbornly.

"Guys stop fighting, Jamie just wants to practice." Irish (real name David) said coming between his two eight year old friends.

Jamie smiled, these were his best and only friends...

"Jamie?" Negi's voice rang in his ears.

"Yeah, Negi what's up?"

"I found out why Asuna's been so moody." Negi muttered sitting down on a near by bench.

"Okay, so what is it?" Jamie asked tying his shoe.

"Well...its hard. She said that she doesn't want some weirdo after her. Jamie, Asuna's really scared."

Jamie looked at Negi in alarm.

He knew how she felt, exactly how she felt and his mind didn't want to concentrate anymore...

"Wait I don't understand, what do you mean Im in danger?" Jamie's voice was filled with certain emotion that he couldn't describe.

"Jamie you must go! Dasha and Sam will take you and the others. NOW GO!" Maxwell Ridd shouted trying to hold off the demons at the door.

Abbie grabbed his hand and Dash a rushed them along.

"Die Bastard!" Were the last words Jamie heard Maxwell say...

"Jamie!" Negi practically screamed.

"Sorry... I spaced big time huh?"

Negi looked at his face and he had a frightened expression upon it.

Jamie sighed.

"I think we should go see her."

Negi looked at Jamie, there was a sadness in his eyes.

"Are you sure Jamie?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course!" Jamie's voice sounded indignant, but Negi could hear sadness.

'_I have to stop him and find out what's wrong!_' Negi thought urgently.

Jamie who had been pushing Negi along muttering something about chocolate seemed to be very quite again...

"Nora and Owen both dead, along with Damon, Lena, Cosmo, and Avel. Then there was Minerva, Lily, Alexis, Quin, Tia, and Dexter. Next Alden, Adam, Christopher, Stephan, Jake, and Zera."

The four quietly listened at the door while Dasha and Sam talked with some Elders form the Gaurd.

"What about Max?" Dasha asked hope raising and falling in her voice.

"Dead, found yesterday right in the old head quarters. The Death Toll is becoming high your our only active member of the Gaurd left.

"Holy shit that's a lot of Magi's dead." Irish whispered.

"Hell I wouldn't be surprised if Sam and Dasha were next!" Brent said louder then he had meant to causing all eyes to look at the door...

"JAMIE!" Negi screamed bringing him back to reality.

"Huh? I spaced again huh?"

Negi nodded worriedly.

"What were you thinking about?" Negi asked thoughtfully.

Jamie stared long and hard at Negi deciding as whether or not he should tell him.

"My...past." Jamie said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Again another question Jamie found himself stuck on.

"Okay...but I waned you."

**A/N: There it is my third chapter. Personally I like this chapter I think it shows a lot of Jamie's character and personality. Also I love the part where he bursts out laughing.**

**Anyways any questions, comments, and ideas. Send them to me. But seriously send me some ideas im having trouble with some writers block. R&R please until next time then. Oh and remember I love you all who reviewed last time forever! Peace!**


	4. Yummy! Cake!

1A/N: YO! Wat's up? Well n2m with me. Anyway's do not critize my spelling please! I am very tired I've been running on like 20 hours of sleep for the last 2 weeks. Thanx to all who reviewed last time. And remember I love you all forever!

Disclamer: No I am not the owner of Negima. (But I am the owner of Jamie!)

Chapter 4:" Yummy! Cake!

Jamie sighed, it was difficult talking about his past.

His parents died when he was six and life after that was devoted to becoming a mage.

"I'll start when I was about 3. I grew up in a small town in Wales. My home was huge but cozy and my father was a mage. Even as young as I was my father had given me a starter wand. Both my parents loved me deeply." Jamie sighed and got a dazed look in his eyes.

"My mother, Nora was beautiful. I still remember how gracefully she moved and smelled. Graceful as a swan and smelled like a lily. And my father Owen strong like an ox and brave like a lion. As I grew older I began to read more about magic and learned more complicated spells."

"Now when I was 5 a great evil appeared. Her name Anastaisa Mauro who at this time was slowly taking over as the head of the western mages. And when we found out there was a holy war. The war went on for 2 years and Anastaisa killed off most of the gaurd including my parents."

Negi starred at Jamie sadly.

"My mother stuck me in a corner of our home and told me not to move until she came to fetch me. I waited and waited but still she did not fetch me. I couldnt take it anymore and I ran out and saw before my very own eyes that the gaurd and my father were dead. My mother was barely alive." Jamie sighed deeply.

"I ran to my mother and she looked at me and told me to go to the gaurd and tell them what happened. I took my fathers staff and fled."

"It took days to reach the gaurd and when I did they took me in like family. My friends were Abbie, Brent, and Irish, his real name is David. We bonded and they became what I lived for."

"When I turned 8 I was already doing some advanced magic. I loved trouble and was always getting into it. At 12 things were okay until Dasha and San were killed. While on an important mission. We were devistated and all of us mourned. When we all turned 13 Stella and Than premotted all of us to Magi at 14 because of the shortage at the gaurd."

Sadness rang in Jamie's voice.

"After that I became part of the Gaurd protecting all those who needed it and only living for what I do."

Negi looked apon Jamie's sad face.

"That's all."

"Jamie...I didnt know...I..." But he trailed off.

"It's okay, I know." Jamie sighed he'd gotten through that.

But that was the least of his worries. Jamie told Negi pretty much everything, but there were things he'd keep quiet.

"Now to go see Asuna!" Jamie smiled and Negi looked curioulsy at Jamie.

'How could he get over that so fast?' Negi wondered. But made not attempt to stop him as he ran out the locker room.

"She's in my class room so we should go there." Negi muttered quietly.

"Alright then lets goooooo!"

Quickly Jamie picked up Negi, threw him over his shoulder and ran.

When they came to the door Jamie put Negi down.

"Negi you look kinda green. Are you okay?" Negi felt dizzy.

"How'd you get so fast?" Negi asked trying to reclaim his stomach.

Negi finally getting over the urge to throw up opened the door slowly.

"SUPRISE!" All the girls screamed delightfully even Asuna was smiling.

"WHAT?!" Jamie's face was very confused and very red.

"I don't get it! So you told me that Asuna was up set, which was a lie and then you mademe tell you my past! Which I feel for! But most likely you only wanted to hear about my past to distract me here FOR A PARTY!" Jamie was beat red and out of breath.

"Well yeah." Negi muttered simply.

"Okay then." Jamie stated marching into the party. Negi behind him.

The first half of the party was fun. There was much talking and dancing.

"CAKE!" All the girls screamed bringing out a cake that read Welcome Jamie on it.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it. I really do." Jamie smiled.

"Now here's your cake." Asuna said smashing the cake in Jamie's face. Jamie smiled slyly and wiped his face.

"Asuna come here." Jamie wrapped Asuna in a tight hug smashing cake in her face.

The next couple of minutes were spent throwing cake at each other, by all the class until a slow song came on.

"That was fun." Asuna said happily.

"Yeah. It was." Jamie smiled.

"Ohhhh! Jamie you have to dance with me?" Ayaka said batting her eyelashes.

"Actually I was wondering if Asuna would dance with me?" Jamie said it casually while wiping cake off of his face.

"I um...okay." Jamie grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

A/N: That's all, I know it's a cliff hanger but oh well. So love you all forever. PEACE!

"That was fun." Asuna said happily. The class


	5. Ghost Of You

A/N: Hey guys, so I reread the last chapter and it S-U-C-K-E-D! The ending of that chapter was way too rushed and now I am finally back. With all said and done read on, oh and to those who have reviewed I love you all forever!

Key:

xoxoxo: means later

ooooo: means in a different place/time

Bold/Italic: Means song

Disclaimer: God! I say it every time I do not own Negima.

Chapter 5: Ghost Of You

Jamie sighed it had been one month since he had arrived and had his first dance with Asuna.

'_Wow' _He thought absentmindedly.

He was tired and missed the guard.

'_I miss them' _He thought again shoving a spoonful of rice in his mouth.

Japan was nice and peaceful, yet sometimes he felt too peaceful here. Too at rest, he was very surprised that Anastasia had not made her move yet.

"Jamie?" He was snapped out of thought to find Chamo standing with an envelop in his hands.

"Huh?" He muttered putting another spoonful of rice in his mouth while looking at Chamo.

"Here this is for you." Jamie took it and looked at the silver and gold seal.

"THE GUARD!" He basically screamed spitting out his rice.

"The Guard…." Chamo muttered curiously.

He tour the envelope open seeing the hologram of his three best friends pop up.

"Hey James!" Abby's voice rang out happily.

"Yeah, hey bitch!" Irish mumbled taking a swig from a plastic red cup in his hand, which was most likely rum.

"Jamie." Brent said raising his hand in acknowledgment.

"Well we called to say-"Abby started but Irish cut her off.

"We did not call we wrote!"

"No we called!" She replied stubbornly.

"This is NOT! And I repeat NOT calling its writing. Are you that stupid?"

"Do NOT call me stupid, you ass!" She said hitting him upside the head.

This caused Jamie to laugh; he had forgotten how much those two fought.

"Does my face look like an ASS!"? Irish yelled the red mark on the side of his head bulging.

"Do you really want me to answer that ass wipe!"?

"Fuck you Abby!" Irish said his face reddening.

"Yeah in your dreams-"But she didn't finish because Brent cut her off.

Jamie laughed at his 3 friends, how he truly wished they had come with him. Abby would love the culture and clothes, Brent would have loved the girls, and Irish would love the alcohol.

"Jamie we wrote to say-"But Irish cut him off.

"HA! In your face Abs this is writing NOT calling!" He teased but stopped when he saw the look Brent gave him.

"We wrote to say that Anastasia killed Sam and Dasha yesterday. The risk Asuna will be found is now very high, so the elders are sending us down to Japan. Anyways we'll be down late tonight. So be prepared," Brent said looking at Irish and Abby, who were sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Guys!" He yelled, both stopped and looked at Jamie.

"Bye James." Brent said his voice fading and the hologram disappearing.

"So Jamie your friends are coming?" Chamo mumbled.

"Yeah…" Jamie said a slow smile creping across his face.

xoxoxo

Jamie began franticly cleaning his apartment. His friends were coming.

His Friends!

The music from his cd player blared through his house on the roof of the 3-A dorms. Jamie enjoyed working and living here at Mahora, it was just that sometimes he missed his friends and the humor and comfort they caused him.

The song Changed and Jamie found him self listening to his Favorite Band The Red Jump Suit Apparatus.

_**Don't tell me that this is your last chance to change**_

'_**Cause if you do, then you would be telling a lie but…**_

The music blared through the speakers, filling Jamie's ears he really loved this song. It brought back so many memories.

_**I warned you**_

_**What could happen if you should decide**_

_**To live your from 9 to 5**_

_**And I mourn you**_

_**For the detail that is left unsaid**_

_**Is a reminder of the time you bleed**_

Jamie stopped and sat down. He was thinking, thinking about every thing that had happened to him in the past month. He had gotten to know some great girls, each were beautiful in there own way.

_**Return too days when you knew you still felt alive**_

_**Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside**_

'_I wish I could erase all the pain…' _He thought his eyes glazing over with a certain emotion.

'_I've loved so many and lost so much…'_

_**They've sold you**_

_**Every thing you need to fix you up**_

_**And you feel good now but you can't wake up**_

_**They found a way to reassure you**_

_**That every thing would be ok**_

_**Reach out today now I implore you-**_

The radio had been shut off, but Jamie didn't hear anything, but his own thoughts.

Asuna sighed, one month since he had gotten here and still she could barley figure him out.

"JAMIE!" Asuna screamed finally getting his attention.

"Huh?" He jumped and looked around spotting Asuna his eyes lit up.

"Oh Asuna, hey." He said walking up to her and dragging her to sit down.

"Chamo muttered something to us about your friends coming?" She said settle her self into Jamie's soft leather couch.

"Yeah, my friends from the guard. See…more Magi have died by Anastasia's hand and the risk you'll be found is getting really high. So it's like extra protection." He said gently, he didn't want to alarm Asuna or overwhelm her but she had a right to know.

"Oh…."Asuna said softly sighing. She had half expected their visit to be friendly but deep down she had known they were coming to protect her from danger.

"Asuna-" But Jamie was cut off by a scream. Both rushed outside to see what was causing the commotion, only to find Nodoka passed out on the floor.

"NODOKA!" Both said in unison rushing to her aid. Jamie looked around, he was searching for what had caused this strange happening.

He saw no one at first but as he looked closer the out line of a black shadow began to appear.

"Raphael…" Jamie glared at Raphael through the mist that had suddenly appeared.

Raphael Chavez was a Brazilian heard throb to most women, but to the magical community he was a blood sucking monster. Raphael was a vampire and a demon from Jamie's past. Raphael had dark brown hair that reached down to his shoulders but was put in a pony tail, and eye's blacker then the night. His body was built and he was a little bulky but very lean and strong.

"Jamie, good to see you again. You Look…" He paused staring at Jamie as if reading his mind.

"Skinny…" He said a smile surfacing on his evil face.

"And you Raphael look not a day older from when we first met." Jamie spat at him poison in his words.

"Ahhh, so you do remember." He said staring at Jamie through Ice cold eyes

Jamie mentally twitched, at how unfazed this demon really was.

"How could I! You Killed SOPHIE!" He screamed, his voice shaking with emotion.

"Don't be bitter Jamie, it's been years now. Has it not?"

"You Killed her! That is unforgivable! You killed Sophie with no remorse! And tonight Raphael, under this moon you will go once and for all!" Jamie whispered dangerously.

Asuna looked at Jamie and for the first time ever she saw real fear in his eyes, but why would there be fear? She sighed and mentally slapped herself, fear is a part of human nature and of course he would be scared this guy kinda just popped out of no where. She tried to read deeper into his soul, tried to see who this Sophie was and what she had to do with Jamie.

And there it was in his eyes. She who had spent the majority of her time with him, Negi and the others. For the first time she saw real true emotion. Pain, agony, fear, desire, heart break, sadness, and anger.

But she was quickly snapped out of thought as she heard the sound of two people colliding. She looked up to see Jamie and Raphael locked in hand to hand combat.

"You've grown Jamie That much is true, but still you will not beat me." Raphael said simply.

"JAMIE BEHIND YOU!" Asuna screamed.

Jamie quickly turned to come face to face with another ghost from his past: Danielle Montez another deadly vampire. Danielle's hair was a fine silky black and her eyes were an amazingly beautiful shade of lilac purple, she was curvy and had great legs.

"Jamie, babe you look great! Been working out?" She asked dangerously.

"Danielle!" Jamie muttered utterly bewildered by the fact that they were here.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie when will you learn? What goes around comes around." Jamie cringed and turned once more coming face to face with another demon vampire: Alistair Smith. Alistair had silver eyes and crimson red hair, his build was strong and lean, but he was very quick.

"I mean after all it's been what 100 years now?" Alistair said smiling at the shocked look on Asuna's face.

"So Jamie you haven't told your friend yet?" Danielle asked glaring at Asuna.

"Why are all of you here?" Jamie asked coldly glaring at all of them.

"Well Jamie you are my boy." Danielle said smiling sexily.

"There's a war to be had and we need the girl." Raphael said pointing at Asuna.

Asuna who was very confused picked Nodoka's unconscious body up and brought it into the apartment and came back out stopping feet from Jamie.

"But before we take her, we have to get rid of you!" Alistair said lunging at him.

Jamie quickly dodged him but Danielle and Raphael immediately started launching violent attacks on him as well as Alistair.

Asuna who was very confused knew Jamie couldn't handle them. She knew he needed help so she quickly began looking for her pactio card. But when she couldn't find it she started to panic.

Jamie noticed her distress and seemed to read her mind. He brought the fight closer to where Asuna was standing paralyzed.

"KISS ME!" He yelled blocking the violent clash of hands and fists.

"WHAT?" She looked at him now even more confused then before.

"KISS ME!" He screamed blocking another violent clash.

"Jamie I-" But Asuna said no more for Jamie grabbed her around the waste and kissed her deeply. And from out of no where popped Chamo.

"PACTIO!" He managed to yell over all the fighting.

As Asuna pulled out of their deep kiss she immediately noticed the gold contact circle surrounding them.

"What the hell are you doing!" Asuna asked him blushing red.

"Saving Us! Now Fight! Sir mea pars per nonaginta secundas. Ministra Jamie, Asuna Kagurazaka!" Asuna stared at him and then at Danielle who appeared next her and started rapidly attacking her.

"Adeat!" She muttered, but was utterly bewildered when she found herself holding two sai as her weapon.

Danielle smiled and a sword materialized out of no where in her hands.

She rushed at Asuna with every intention of either killing her or hurting her, but Asuna quickly deflected it and counter attacked.

Jamie knew Asuna couldn't handle Danielle as powerful as Asuna was Danielle had the upper hand because one: It was a full moon, and Two: Danielle had speed on her side.

He blocked the blade Raphael came at him with and looked for Alistair, but when he found him he panicked.

Alistair had Asuna by the waste, hands behind her back, and a knife to her neck.

"Now do we have your attention?" Alistair muttered an evil grin spreading across his face.

Asuna had a pained look on her face and there were tears just slightly brushing her eyes, and Jamie knew she was very scared.

Jamie put down his wand and put his hands up, he was surrendering because he didn't want Asuna hurt. The grin spread from ear to ear on Alistair's face as he slightly lowered the knife. But this was a very big mistake, for out of no where came a boot came and kicked Alistair upside the head. Asuna flew out of his hand and he flew into Raphael and Danielle who all flew into a wall.

Jamie's eyes ceased into relief as the smoke cleared and he knew who was finally in front of him.

"Always getting into trouble aren't we?" Brent asked Jamie as both helped Asuna up and untied her.

"You guys are life savers!" Jamie said more emotion flashing across his face.

"Yeah, we're just that great…" Irish said taking a flask out of his pocket and taking a large sip.

"Who are you all?" Asuna asked becoming very confused.

"We'll explain later, but first lets finish them." Jamie said taking a fighting stance.

A/N: Well there it is FINALLY! It took me 9 months and a million rewrites to get this chapter finished. Updates will come out faster this year (hopefully). In fact I already wrote the sixth chapter and am currently working on seven. Please Bare with guys I gots a lot on my plate and not enough time to finish it all! Anyway love you all forever and PEACE!


End file.
